Ice Skating a la CrissColfer
by jaey.x3
Summary: 19. november 2012. CrissColfer and Klaine riot. This fanfic is dedicated to this day. From the very beginning to the end.


_A/N Ola fellow CrissColfer's. So, this is my first one shot and my first CrissColfer fanfic ever.  
First I wanna tell you something : NO, I wasn't live there and maybe the order or some facts are wrong, but I don't care. I'm just so lucky we had this riot last night and then I just needed to write this. So whatever, I have nothing else to say. Oh, well, CrissColfer is on biatches._

_-love, Jaey._

„Chris, hurry up ! Our cab arrived !" Darren shoot from the bedroom into the bathroom.  
"Just one minute !" Chris said back, washing his hands and running into the bedroom, putting on his jacket , grabbing his keys, phone and wallet.

"Ready to go, darling ?" Darren said with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe.

"If YOU wouldn't take that long time in the bathroom, I would be finished earlier !"

Chris gave him his best bitchface, opened the door and went out of their hotel suite.

Darren went after him, closing the door and walking next to him.

"C'mon, I didn't need THAT long.. !"  
"40 minutes just for taking a shower, brushing your teeth and stripping your clothes on is long. !"  
"Yeah, well, if the room service wouldn't have been such a cockblocker, I would have finished the shower earier", he quietly says into his eyes while waiting for the elevator.

The door opened and Chris chuckled, walking into the elevator, ignoring Darren's last comment.

Arrived downstairs, they walked straight into the cab and giving the driver the address.

"I'm so excited for tonight. What do you think how it's going to be ?"  
"I really have no idea. But maybe it's going to be like the Battery Park shoot, with lots of fans and everything. "  
"Well In that case I need to take advantage of our little time now" he says, leaning in and kissing him hard.  
"Hmm, maybe you should" Chris responses against his lips, kissing him even harder.

"We *_kiss* _won't *_kiss* _have *_kiss* _ any*_kiss* _time *_kiss* _to*_kiss* _do it*_kiss* _when we'reoutside of this*_kiss_* fucking car!"

Chris and so does Darren need to memorize each other mouths, knowing in a couple of minutes they won't be able to steal a kiss here and there again.

Darren looks out of the window, looking sad.

"Baby.. we're almost there." He says, kissing him one final time, slowly and lovely.

One minute later they paid the cab driver and got out of the car.

"So buddy, ready to get some make up on ? " Chris says, a little hurtful glance on his face.

Both hate the way their relationship is. Actually it would be more then easy just to come out like "Yes wer're together,we love each other bye". But they decided not to. Chris just wants to keep his private life private, and so does Darren. Also Chris just wants to be known for his works, his books and his movie and also Glee, not 'just' to be ' the boyfriend of Darren Criss.'

And Darren is for the rest of the world straight, so there's another problem.

So they just keep being quiet about their relationship..

As they arrived the Set they'd be filming today, the Bryant Park rink for a Klaine scene, Mike O'Malley, the producers and some dancers were already there.  
"Chris, Darren, good to see you ! Can you change in your trailer, then go to the make-up trailer and then we're meeting here again ? We'll go through the scenes one more time before we going to start !" Brad welcomed them.  
"We're on our way!" Chris says, doing the Superman form and rushes to their trailer.  
" God, this guy is so crazy !" Darren laughs, going into the trailer as well.

They changed into their Blaine and Kurt clothes, kissed one last time before going to the make -up trailer.

After 20 minutes they went out to the other guys, planning the shoot for today as Kurt and Blaine, except their hair, that was still Chris & Darren's.  
" We'll do it later, all the products would go out by the time you start filming" one of the girls said, smiling at both of them.

"Kay, see ya later!" Both waving at them while going to Brad and Zach.

" You're ready, perfect ! So, here's what's going on : Out there are hundreds of fans. You will practice your skills on the ice first, it needs to look perfect when we start shooting ! Then Zach will show you the choreography again" Brad explains.  
"We know you already know the choreography, but it's different when you do it on roll skates and ice skates. " Zach interjects.

" When you secure enough on the ice and the chorography we will shoot the song scene first. And at least we will shoot the dialogues. Am I clear ?!" Brad asks, both Chris and Darren nodding in understanding.

As they walked out of the "backstage" area, they were shocked. There were hundreds of fans, like Brad said, but this whole scene : the dancers, the fans, the light and the empty rink and the dark sky. It was so beautiful and romantic. Suddenly they were actually very excited about this shoot.  
"God I', so scared !" Chris then says out loud.

Why ? Ice skating is so much fun ! You will love it !"

"I hate you ! You know exactly how unskilled I am on ice. I'll embarrass myself in front of all these people so much.. " Chris says with an painful face.

"Oooh don't forget they'll take pictures and record videos and it's all over tumblr in any seconds !" Darren teases with a little laugh.

"Damn, yeah, fuck you Darren, now I'm even more scared ! Oh god, oh god, she brings the skaters. No god, please not !" He bibbers while a girl brings them two pairs of skaters.

"Thank you" Darren says friendly, taking the skaters from the girl and sitting down on the bench next to them to switch shoes.  
" Chris, c'mon, let's have some fun !"

" No, nonononono, you can begin first. I will watch you a bit, and after some time I will join you."  
"You're just scared" Darren teases again.

"Ha ha, as if. Just.. need to go through my lines again.. " Chris tries to talk it down, failing miserably.  
" Yeah, sure, and I don't love you !" Darren says back, knowing exactly that Chris understands.

"Grr, why do you know me so good ?" Chris says with a laugh.

"Ok, go 'practice your lines' Darren stands up, going slowly on the rink, loving the feeling of ice under him. He immediately skates faster and faster..

Chris watched him, being jealous of Darren's ice skate skills.

"Damn this boy.." Chris says out loud.  
"He's talented, isn't he ?" Chris suddenly heard the familiar voice of Mike next to him.

"Isn't he talented in like everything he does.. ?" Chris sights.

" True ! When will you join him ?"  
" Oh.. I don't know, It's going to be so awkward for me. !"

" Oh Kiddo, you'll do it. Just be calm, concentrate on what you do and everything is going to be fine." Mike smiled at him.

Chris sees Darren skating to him, an adorable smile on his face.  
As he reached the frontier of the rink, he leans a bit into Chris.  
" It would be soooo much more fun if you would join me sweetie!" Darren tries again.

"I.. I'm out soon okay. Just go with somebody else first. We're going to be together on ice aaaaall night." He answers back still nervously.

" Rawr baby, I hope not all night.. " Darren leans back, winking at Chris and skating right to the entrance of the rink, asking if Zach & Bryan would join him.

Just two minutes later the three of them were skating on the ice, hands in hands, like a small gay family. Darren is so happy at this moment. 'This is my work' he thinks, loving his job on days like this to death. He always enjoyed ice skating. The happier he was when he read the script the first time and now he's just happy.

After, what must've been like20 minutes Chris finally goes on ice too.

Darren sees Chris' first steps on the ice, laughing to himself as he joints the blue eyed boy at the entrance.  
"Need a hand ?" the boyfriend offered.  
"No thanks, I can do it myself ! " Chris snaps. But right after that he apologized.

"Sorry dare bear, it's just so hard" still unsafe on his skates.

" You do good. Stand up straighter, and make smaller steps. Yes, good, like this ! "  
Darren encourages him as he skates backwards to watch Chris getting better and better by every step. After 5 minutes Chris is still slow, but he can slide, still a little shaky, but hey, on the ice, Darren sliding easily next to him.

As they stopped in the middle of the rink Chris almost fell down.

" You okay ? Darren worriedly asks.  
"Yep, just a little equilibrium disturbances. " Chris smiles back.

" You're so adorable when you skate!" the other boy whispers before he fast skates away like he said nothing.

After some more rounds of skating, one were Chris and Darren never lost eye contact,the amateur performers started joining them.

That was too much for Chris. He was even more nervous than at the beginning, now with so many other peoples on the ice. Darren saw Chris almost stumbling, and then he decided to link arms.

"Darren, what are you doing ? We're in public !" Chris hissed.

" Calm down, we're supposed to practice for Blaine & Kurt later."  
"You know how much I'm enjoying this right now ? Being here with you, being close to you and for just one time not to think about what would say the press ? To have an actual excuse to touch you ?" he says a few seconds later.  
Darren looked right into Chris' eyes while they were skating through the crowd.

" I know Darren, me too. This is just.. all I ever wanted.. " Chris looks down on the ice, sad and happy at once.

" You know, if they weren't over 100 fans watching us, I would really kiss you now."  
" Yeah, but we can't.. " he sadly skates faster than Darren right to the entrance, needing a break.

20 minutes later Brad told Criss & Chris to get the hair 'Blaine and Kurt-ish. Both still were in an amzing mood, and they were excited for finally shooting the scenes.

Chris was first who went back on the ice, and bum, falling on his ass.

'Smile, Chris, even if it hurts like hell' he thinks, lying on his stomach and smiling into the camera of the fans.'

He got up again and slides back into the entrance, shortly thereafter Brad, Zach, Darren ,Chris and the dancers were in a big circle on the ice, discussing the next step.

" Now we're going to shoot the first scene. Like I said, it's the sing/dance part at first.  
You dance the whole song part through 3 times. Now ! " Zach orders.

"Good Luck baby" Darren says quietly to Chris, getting ready for the music.

Chris was anxious about the shoot, he still wasn't so sure on the ice.

The music began and they danced in a very lovely way. The shared little smiles and the eyes are sparkling. Both of the guys knew it was not Klaine at this moment, it was just them.

After the third time the song was playing the director shouted " Action" and the music began again. They never lost the joy, the sparkles, the smiles. And every time Chris heard Darren's part through the loudspeakers singing, his heart was melting like hot chocolate. After two more hours every single angle is saved. They made a little break, Chris and Darren are cold from being outside all the time.  
"Th-thi is is soo fuck-ck-ing c-cold ohh mmy god !" Darren stuttered.

They went into the makeup trailer to refresh their makeup.  
After 5 minutes they went into their trailer, kissing each other senseless.  
They missed each other so bad, even if they're together all the time.

"You're so warm and cozy" Chris says as he pats him lovely over his cheek.

Darren pulls him down on his lap and looking Chris directly into his eyes – hazel meets blue.

"You're so beautiful" he says as he bites lightly on Chris' bottom lip.

Chris closes his eyes, enjoying the sweet feeling. The biting turns fast into a kiss, then Chris kisses Darren's cheek, then his throat and then settles his head on Dare's shoulder.

" We need to go back baby", Darren whines after a couple of seconds.

" I know, but I don't want to! I just want to kiss you, feel you.." Chris whines too.

"I know honey, just, just a couple more hours and I promise we will. "  
Chris stands up again, putting his jacket back and so does Darren with his jacket.

Both went outside again, putting his skates back on and both went back on the ice.

They need to re-shoot some of the angles, so they do. After one hour of shooting they cast had a break again and Darren lies down on the cold ground, picking his phone out of the jacket pocket.

He decides to take some photos, like he did the whole evening every now and then.

Chris was right in front of him, talking to one of the dancers.

Then the dancer skates away and Darren just saw this sexy pretty butt over him.

"Nice ass Colfer" he says and takes a picture of this very butt.

Chris turns around to see his boyfriend on his ground with his phone in his hand.

" Oh boy, the fans are over there" he says, pointing with his head to the other fans and laughed. Then he made, extra for his boyfriend some poses, laughing hysterically.

After the little posing they shoot the next few scenes and after 9 fully hours they finally shot the last scene.

They thanked the fans who sticked with them the whole time.

As they climbed into their cab for their ride at their hotel, both very damn tired.

"Oh my fucking goodness my feet hurt so much I need a spell against it now or I'm dying." Chris nearly cried.

" How's that sounds : We stop at McDonalds now, getting some food with to the hotel, eating there and then we go have a really nice bath, just relaxing hour body's ?" Dare suggested, kissing Chris' temple lightly.

" Hmm awesome.." he responded, cuddling into the curled haired boy's side.

After their stop at McDrive they got back to their Hotel. They made their way very fast to their suit, sitting on the bed towards each other and chatting.

"Oh my fucking god this is so awesome" Darren says, taking a big bite of his Bigmac.

" Agree. I think I never had better dinner" Chris joked.

"You know what I mean, this is just, so freaking delicious. Sometimes Fast Food is like the best thing in this whole wide world. "  
" hmm you're right. Too bad we can't eat it every day.." he agrees, taking a long sip of his diet coke.

They eat in silence, too comfy to move and too tired to actually talk.

After they finished, both went into the bathroom and get into the tub, which is by now full with water. Both tripped down their clothes and Chris gets in first.  
"Oooh damn this is so nice" he says, loving the hot water around him. Darren enters the tub next and lies his back against Chris' chest, Chris' arms around his boyfriends shoulders.

Both lying there with closed eyes, feeling their bones relaxing.

"This is so chilling oh my god", Darren finally says.

"hmmh, you're right. You know, today was pretty awesome, wasn't it ?! The atmosphere at the rink, the nice fans, the fact I could touch you outside and everybody thought it was Kurt, not me, our breaks, the food, and now this. The day was just.. " Chris thinks about the best word to describe it.

"Perfect", Darren finishes.

" Yeah, perfect, like you." Chris kisses Darren's neck.

After a couple of minutes Darren spoke again.

" This is a day I will never forget. I love you."  
" I love you too, Dare bear, so much. "


End file.
